1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of guidance systems, and more particularly to all weather air direction systems including all weather air targeting systems.
During the course of military operations it may be necessary to attack targets using air launched weapons against surface targets either on land or sea. Typically a bomb or air to surface missile might be aimed at such targets.
Additionally it may be necessary to direct air, land or sea vehicles remotely. For example a drone aircraft may require directional guidance from a reconnaissance aircraft or other air vehicle. Similarly, a reconnaissance aircraft or other air vehicle may guide a ship or a tank.
In the present context air vehicles may include fixed and rotary wing aircraft and space craft. The term targeting is used here to mean the ability to aim and direct an attack against a chosen location, either stationary or mobile.
When attacking a surface target an adversary is likely to use a wide range of defensive weapons such as Surface to Air Missile Systems, directed energy weapons, guns and gun systems and defending aircraft. In order to protect an aircraft or other launch platform attacking a surface target it is desirable to launch Air to Surface Weapons from as great a distance as possible. Depending upon the relative location of target and defences further benefit may be gained from the ability to attack from a variety of advantageously selected locations.
It is desirable to launch Air to Surface weapons during a wide range of weather conditions but known airborne weapon systems are adversely operationally affected by cloud and rain which obscure the target. Additionally, opposing forces may use artificial means of obscuring targets such as camouflage netting, or screening smoke, or other obscurants inside and beyond the visible band. A technology providing a means for targeting over a wide range of natural and artificially imposed environments is therefore potentially advantageous.
During military operations, destruction of other than an intended target is undesirable. An imprecisely directed and controlled attack is likely to give rise to indiscriminate loss of life of friendly forces, non-combatants, members of the civilian population and result in the loss of non-targeted assets. The ability to undertake air to surface targeting with precision and control is for these reasons desirable.
During air to surface attack further benefit may be obtained from the ability to prevent weapons striking non-targeted locations. For example an air launched weapon which is unlikely to hit its intended target should preferably be prevented from causing collateral damage or fratricide. Further advantage may therefore be gained from an ability to reduce or eliminate fratricide.
Targets for air to surface attack may be dispersed over an area of ground or sea. Examples are railway junctions, military formations of naval or ground forces and dock facilities. Air to surface attack aircraft frequently launch numbers of weapons within a short period of time. It may be undesirable for all of the weapons to strike only a small area within a large target and it is often preferable that the weapons may instead be directed to impact at selected points or areas over the target. For example bombs may preferably be targeted to impact at various points along an aircraft runway rather than within a small area of the runway so that overall damage is maximised. The ability to control impact points of a number of weapons directed at a target is therefore additionally advantageous.